Geras
In No More Anarchy ??? Appears in *Endgame Arc Relationship Family Members *Kronika (creator) Friends *Cetrion *Izuku Midoriya Enemies *Liu Kang *Kung Lao *Arata Kirishima+Fueguchi Calamity Trigger *Debuts: Calamity Trigger 13 (Debut, Absofusion), Calamity Trigger 14 *Styles: Ghost *Ultimate Form: Kronika’s Power *Chain Attack: Gauntlets of the Age *Heart Heat Attack: Temporal Advantage *Grand Heat Attack: Stasis Assault *Enraged Taunt - Out of Time *Disgusted Taunt - History Repeat *Black Execution - Phasing Through Time *Soul Exchange - Dangerous Chronology (Power-Up) *Heat Driver - N/A *Timeline Alter - THC Fallout Intro Dialogue Normal *Geras: Serve Kronika and she will provide. Vs. Self *Geras: You are not the only Geras. *Geras: She made me and me alone. *Geras: You are a prototype -like me. Vs. Cassie Cages *Geras: You remind me of someone. *Cassie Cage: Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Helen of Troy? *Geras: Joan of Arc, the young martyr. Vs. Jacqui *Geras: We have your father. *Jacqui: Give him back, you son of a bitch! *Geras: Comply or you will both perish. Vs. Rupert Charming *Geras: Your ancestors have died sorrowing without their spouses... *Rupert: Using my legacy against me? >:l *Geras: That will be the same fates as your lover. Vs. Zachary Phillips *Geras: You shame the same reflection for your mother... *Zachary: You...heard about her? *Geras: She was America’s Beautiful Soldier. Vs. Jotaro Kujo *Geras: Jotaro Kujo, your daughter is your weakness... *Jotaro: Creeper! You’re after Joylce! >:( *Geras: To you see, her future ended tragedy... Vs. Josuke Higashikata *Geras: Was it true, you saves yourself from that fateful day? *Josuke: What the? You trying to get some crazy time travel! *Geras: Just a theory by the look of it. Vs. Maximus Lynx *Geras: You think you still existed... *Maximus: Some people did worse, you know. *Geras: A man-child deserve worse! Vs. Ruby Rose *Geras: Summer Rose would be pound of you. *Ruby: Still broken away from anger and sadness *Geras: I commited to reunite fates with her... Vs. Blake Belladonna *Geras: You will leave Yang into dust. *Blake: I dare not to hurt the person I love... *Geras: The devil name "Adam Taurus" say otherwise. Vs. Devon Daniels *Geras: My countless life prepare me to battle those guy. *Devon: I guess you know about the Power Ranger. *Geras: Life even before the Morphing Grid. Vs. Rick Sanchez *Geras: You are an Danger in this reality. *Rick: Over What? Like you guys are can better. *Geras: You damaging the dimension for too far! >:( Vs. Spider-Man (Peter Parker) *Geras: You will never ended up with Mary-Jane. *Spider-Man: The Future didn’t in Stones, bro. *Geras: It’s all begin in Civil Wars... Vs. Yu Narukami 1 *Geras: In the alternative time, you sided with Adachi... *Yu: What kind of an game are you trying to pull. *Geras: The Hunger Arcana Will Eat your soul. Vs. Yu Narukami 2 *Geras: Your lover traded her power for your. *Yu: Wait? Who are you talking about? *Geras: Your polyamorous got you into trouble, Narukami. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Artificial Construct Category:Villain Category:Fighter Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Time Power User Category:Immortal Category:Earth Category:Kronika’s Alliance Category:Cannon Character Category:Calamity Trigger Category:Deceased